Potions
1.01 Something Wicca This Way Comes To Break The Bond Of Love Ingredients: Poppet 9 candles anointed with oils and spices (may vary in shape and size) Roses given from the lover Instructions: Put basket and poppet on a table, encircle by the candles. To make it stronger bind rose to poppet and press thornes into it. Place poppet in a basket and burn. Start the spell. 1.05 The Dream Sorcerer Love Charm 3 Sticks Cinnamon 4 Shelled Peas 1 tsp. Anise Oil 1 tsp. Pepper Red 3 tsp. Sweet Almond Oil 3 tsp. Honey Rose Petals from Five Roses Pinch of Catnip 2 drops Musk Oil the Strand of Conjurer's Hair 1.17 That 70's Episode To Vanquish Nicholas Ingredients: Lavender Mimosa Holy Thistle Instructions: Blend ingredients in a bowl and recite spell as mixture smokes 1.20 The Power Of Two To Lure An Evil Spirit Ingredients: Mercury Acid Blood of one of the victims Instructions: Mix equal parts of mercury and acid with the blood of one of the spirits victims, then pour it over the spirit's grave. To Stop The Heart Beating Ingredients: A pinch of oleander A pinch of Jimson weed A pinch of blood root A pinch of hollyhock seeds Instructions: Grind to a fine powder and take with the juice of cranberries (Whoever takes it can be revived by C.P.R. (cardiopulmonary resuscitation) but it has to be done within four minutes to avoid brain damage) 2.04 The Devil's Music To vanquish Masselin Ingredients: Myrrh bark Sarresh Crushed Bear Root Water Crow's feet 2.10 Heartbreak City To Send Cupid Back To His Plane Ingredients: Lavender Oysters Rosemary Chocolate Basic Caris Compound Desire Instructions: Mix ingredients together in a mixing bowl (100 slow stokes) and have the desire for the purpose it is meant to create (eg. to go home) 2.11 Reckless Abandon 6.05 Love's A Witch To Banish A Ghost Ingredients: A palmful of pomegranate seeds ground into a fine paste A pinch of comfry root A pinch of blood meal A pinch of clematis seed A pinch of dried rhubarb leaf Instructions: Mix well, add a chalice of twice blessed water and boil. Pour this mixture over the departed bones 2.13 Animal Pragmatism To Turn Humans Into Animals Ingredients: Margarita salt Pouch of feathers Not named herbs Instructions: Add salt to feathers and herbs and recite the spell 2.15 Give me a sign To Ask For A Sign Ingredients: Leaves of a dead rose Paper Instructions: Sprinkle the leaves of a dead rose over the paper on which you wrote the spell Read the spell 2.17 How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans 7.22 Something Wicca This Way Goes To Seperate A Witch From Her Powers Ingredients: Gypsy blood Mandrake root Henbane Datura Nux oil Hemlock root In a boiling crucible of the blackest lead Combine gypsy blood with a mandrake's head More of the nightshades will you boil The henbane, datura and from nux an oil With hemlock root complete the draught Foul and dark like the might and craft Of the creator of this brew and her desire To steal from another for vengeance, Power or ire 2.21 Apocalypse, Not To defeat the Demon of Anarchy Ingredients: Pomegrante juice Honey Bay leaves Laurel leaves Clover blossom (Steam, then decant into a glass globe, wrap the globe in blue velvet) (Then say the spell to vanquish him) 3.08 Sleuthing With The Enemy 5.12 Centennial Charmed To Vanquish Belthazor Ingredients: Cockles Crickets Pig's Feet Mandrake Toadflax A dash of cardamom A pinch of carrot seeds Elm bark Slice of demons flesh (Balthazar) Instructions: Mix the ingredients in a pot over fire with boiling water. Then add the demons flesh (This potion works for all upper level demons as long as you add a piece of flesh of the respective demon.) 3.17 Pre-Witched To Contact The Dead Ingredients: 6 candles white and purple Some burnings Cinnamon Frankincense Sandalwood White cloth Instructions: Put white cloth on a table or altar, place candles and burn the other ingredients 3.20 Exit strategy To Strip Cole's Powers Ingredients: Ginger Water A pinch of dandelion A dash of chickweed Instructions: Shake water vigorously for two hundred heartbeats. Then add ginger, a pinch of dandelion and a dash of chickweed. Let it cool and wait till it turns blood red. 4.01 Charmed again To Call For A Lost Witch Ingredients: Rosemary Cypress Yarrow root Blood Instructions: Mix ingredients into a silver bowl and slice the left finger of the left hand with an athame so that blood can symbolically spill directly from the heart and into the bowl. Chant while doing this. A Witch's Funeral Ingredients: Blue silk Ceremonial chalice Silver cord 3 candles Instructions: On a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice lays a tied, silver cord, surrounded by three lit candles, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. At the end of the ceremony untie the silver cord and lay it into the chalice. Blow out the candles. To Summon Grams Ingredients: 5 white candles Sage stick Incense Instructions: Put 5 candles a the points of a pentagram and recite spell 4.15 Marry-go-round Face Cream Ingredients: Patchouli oil (for balance and confidence) Chamomile (to relax your nervous system) Other ingredients 5.02 A Witch's Tail To Vanquish Necron Ingredients: Burdock root Eye of newt Other ingredients WARNING! You ARE NOT supposed to mix burdock root and eye of newt together. This is a volatile combination. 5.13 Obsessions To Summon A Witch Doctor Ingredients: Liverwort Pinch of dragon root Snakeskin Instructions: Add liverwort and dragon root together in a cauldron then recite the spell to summon a witch doctor aloud and add the snakeskin 5.21 Necromancing The Stone To Vanquish The Necromancer Ingredients: Dragon root Eel skin Bloodwort (yarrow) Other ingredients 6.08 Charmed in Camelot To Vanquish The Dark Knight Ingredients: Mandrake root Griffin blood (Created by Piper, not used) Ingredients: 1 pinch of Wereboar Tusk 1 lock of Nymph Hair 3 drops of Wraith Essence 1 level tsp of Black Poppy 2 leaves of Arrow Leaf 3 petals of Dwarf Lotus 1 cup of Aged Puer Tea 3 drops of Loggerhead Turtle Saliva 1 drop of Kudin Tree Oil (This potion will not work as supposed.. When you mix the wraith essence and black poppy it will explode immediately!) 6.15 I Dream Of Phoebe To Vanquish Bosk Ingredients: Mandrake Dark Roasted Wattleseed Dwarf milkweed Dried bindweed Instructions: Mix ingredients Book: Between Worlds To Restore A Riven Heart ingredients: Performed at full moon Set up a wooden altair, covered with silk put up black, white, blue, orange and purple votive candles On the altair place the following: A green malachite (earth) A tail feather of a bird (air) Clear water Also a cone of sandalwood incense Instructions: Light candles and say the spell 7.17 Scry Hard To Vanquish A Demonic Sorceror Ingredients: 1 part Mandrake Root 1 part Crushed Beetles 1 part Volda Mortar 2 parts Peruvian Tree Wood 3 parts Toad's Milk 2 parts Bat's Blood 7.18 Little Box Of Horrors To dull senses: Castor root 8.05 Rewitched Sleep spell: Poppy Yar Brisbane steep 8.13 Repo Manor To Vanquish The Slave King Henbane Gypsy's blood Helmlock Mustard seed 8x17 Generation hex to banish a Noxon demon to the astral plane (potion needed): Demon of fire, demon of pain We banish you to the Astral Plane 8x18 The Torn identity to find a Noxon demon (Pator): Ancient powers, we summon thee We, the Power of Three And seek your help in finding The demon who is in hiding 8x20 Gone with the witches to reveal what can't be seen: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! Let luck reveal what can't been seen. 8x21 Kill Billie: Vol. 2 to summon the Hollow: Nos dico super inconcesses, vox bonus quod malum. Ultirusque a profugus, addo is hic, addo is iam. 8x22 Forever Charmed to return the Hollow: Yam is ado, Heek is ado, Malo cot bonus, Moss in con sesis, Super deeco nos